Land of Secrets
by Mlaia3
Summary: Azshara, once the land of secrets, now lies in ruins. One-shot.


Azshara had once been a land of secrets, of beauty, of now-forgotten people.

Now the secrets have been lost to all but the wailing dead, some even beyond their knowledge.

The once majestic Azshara Crater has an iron platform covered in false grass, with a resort-like set of buildings and a pool over the grass. The mountainside was being shaped into the visage of Trade-Prince Gallywix.

It was disgusting really, the greedy goblins showing up and wrecking the once serene lands.

They also wanted to build a fuel depot over Lake Mennar, the site of the Mennar Academy.

The Mennar Academy was of the first Kaldorei groups to study the arcane arts, one of the first to take notice of the use of the powers seeping from the Well of Eternity. It was a terraced structure of marble and other fine stones, built in a ring around the once much larger lake. Pavilions held up by marble columns surrounded the entire edge, where four bridges led to a shrine in the middle of the lake. Iron trellises painted white had once spanned entire sections of the walls, flowers and other plants used by the alchemists at the Academy growing at the boxes in the bottom, a bit of ivy twisting around the metal that led to the roof of the uppermost terrace. Large archways had connected the halls and corridors, light streaming in from patterned – but not stained – glass windows and lanterns hung by the students. The class rooms didn't have doors, no, they had thick curtains; blue for arcane; green for alchemy and herbalism; silvery blue for frost; and red for fire, that worked as doors.

It had once been a place of beauty, but it was gone now. The curtains were burnt to ashes, the trellises sat in rusted pieces at the bottom of the lake and embedded in the earth, the archways had been destroyed, the shrine was submerged within the water, the entire Academy was little more than a few ruins. What remained was dulled, covered in thick ivy and lichen.

The Ruined Reaches and the Bay of Storms had once been a dangerous but beautiful area, but it now sat in uneasy quiet, the naga and murlocs more cautious in the wake of the Cataclysm. The goblins had imported seals to their harbor, a merging of several little islands in the Bay of Storms built over into a bustling goblin city.

No one even remembered who the Ravencrest Monument stood to, most who did not see assuming it was the first commander of the host during the War of the Ancients, but no, it stood to his grandmother, one of the founders of the Mennar Academy.

She once overlooked the Academy, but, shattered by the Sundering, her head lies forgotten, the ruins swarming with naga.

The secrets that weren't destroyed lied in soon destruction. Who would remember the Eclipse Point? Where a group of the Mennar students snuck out just before the War of the Ancients to watch the moons eclipse each other, a once in a lifetime opportunity. Their spirits were some of the many that lingered at the ruins of the Academy.

Who would remember or even know where love letters had been exchanged between lovers? Where a young priestess and an aspiring mage used to confide in each other?

It had once been the land of secrets in the thousands of years after the Sundering but before the Shattering, but now the goblins destroyed it. The sights to see were fading rapidly as the Bilgewaters continued to destroy the land, as the Horde secures the once forlorn lands.

There was once a small path along the mountainside that crossed Durotar and Azshara, allowing safe passage above the churning waters for those who could get up it, the Shattering had destroyed it, however.

It was once a land of secrets, a land that only those with courage and bravery entered, a land where those who strayed too far into the lands never returned.

Now it's being destroyed, the once grand city that covered the landscape lying ruined within the earth, the ruins destroyed so the goblins can build.

_- Roseita Charmwater, archaeologist and explorer of the Alliance._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Good ol' Azshara, it was a great land while it lasted. The path from Durotar to Azshara didn't exist in-game, if it did, I never found it. But yep, this was my memorial of a great land.**


End file.
